Hang in There
by MadamMandarinPear
Summary: Suzuya Juuzou lies in a pool of blood, steadily growing in size. A fight with a ghoul leaving him clinging on for life. He was just dying, so why was everybody getting so worked up? It's no different then eating or playing, somewhere in the world lot's of people are dying, all the time. He was just one of them, right?


**AN/ Just a short, sad one-shot because I'm completely obsessed with Juuzou. I'm sorry for anybody who's waiting for more chapters of Two Faced. I know it's late again, and I don't really have an excuse other then I got caught up watching anime (Hunter X Hunter, Tokyo Ghoul, Angel Beats, CowBoy Be-Bop) Regardless, I hope you enjoy this little story I come up with. Juuzou's mind set is really interesting and I wanted to write something from his view. Also note that this place before Shinohara... Uh... becomes no longer around? (Sobs)**

* * *

The first thing Juuzou notices when regaining consciousness is the steadily growing puddle of warm, crimson liquid growing around him.  
He can feel sharp pain from multiple cuts in his body, the feeling of a dagger still lodged in his stomach.

 _It's okay, I've been in situations like this before, I just need to stitch it up!_  
 _Oh, I can't move my arms, that's a bit of a problem, isn't it?_

He's been laying there for a while now, a little bit bored.

 _Is no one going to help wake me up?_

Juuzou spends his moments in waiting trying to remember what had caused him to become so broken.

 _That's right, I was fighting someone, a ghoul... and he was strong too._ _A great opponent, I was having so much fun!_ _Ah but yes, I guess I was a tad bit too slow, he chopped me up like mince meat, that wasn't very much fun._ _The ghoul got away, but I did manage to poke a few holes through him, I wonder if Shinohara will be upset with me for letting him escape._

He remembers the ghoul's mask. It is of a ginger cat, the person wearing it didn't speak much. In fact Juuzou can't remember him saying anything at all. He was speaking a lot himself, maybe he should've been more polite and talked about something other then wanting to rip him apart and watch his blood splatter. He had been provoked, just like a real cat. Juuzou liked cats, but he got in trouble when he was caught trying to sew stitches into one.

Shinohara always told him what was right and wrong.

Apparently sticking sewing pins into people without their permission isn't allowed.

The warmth has now left the blood around his thin, frail body.

Now he felt cold... so cold.

It's getting hard to breathe, now he's just concentrating on taking small gasps of air other then keeping himself entertained.

He tries to bend his fingers, to feel the grasp of his beloved scythe, but can only manage little movement.  
Juuzou giggles at the helplessness of the situation, but it comes out as more of a hoarse whisper.

 _This is the end?_  
 _That's a shame, I wasn't done killing ghouls yet..._

Juuzou has witnessed a lot of deaths in his life, He's caused a lot deaths as well. He had to say he was a little disappointed, it didn't hurt as much as he expected. He's smiling as the light begins to fade from his large ruby eyes.

Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps enters his hearing.  
About time, he thinks as a group of familiar faces arrive.  
He attempts to open his eyes but it feels like they're glued shut. The peaceful silence is now an eruption of shouting, screaming and... sobbing?  
Who was crying? Why?

He was just dying, not really a big deal at all. Everybody comes and goes, and it's not like anyone cared about him anyway.

Juuzou recognises a few voices.  
They all sound so distant, what are they saying?

 _Am I in hell yet?_

Something sharp pierces his skin and Juuzou's eyes flicker open.

 _I thought I was done fighting..._

Except it's not a blade, it's a syringe, filled with clear liquid, now coursing through his veins.

 _They're trying to save me?_  
 _Why?_  
 _They probably still need me to fight ghouls, I'm so tired though, can't it wait?_

Soon after having this thought, he realises it's the first time he hasn't wanted to enjoy the thrill of murder.

His vision is blurry but Juuzou can make out the faces of his co-workers.

 _There's Seidou, who's looking at me with such a shocked expression._  
 _Akira Mado looks determined, she's the one with the syringe._  
 _Mr. Eyebrows is also there, he looks kinda shocked as well._  
 _Then there's Shinohara,_  
 _He's the one crying._  
 _Oh._

Juuzou struggles to raise his arm and give them all a little wave.

None of them seem to notice the feeble attempt of motion, they still seem too busy being shocked.

 _It's okay, remember how annoying I am?_  
 _Please stop being sad... It's weird... seeing you all like this._

"Juuzou can you hear us? Hang in there!"

 _Hang in there?_  
 _That sounds familiar._  
 _Oh yeah, that's right, I remember now._

Someone is holding Juuzou's hand as he's lifted onto a stretcher.

Bye-Bye pool of blood, he thinks to himself as he's loaded into an ambulance.

He's surrounded by people, they all look so worried.

 _Why? Why do they look at him with such pleading faces?_

 _Why... Do they care?_

Life is fading from his body fast as Juuzou prepares himself for inevitable. His life doesn't flash before his eyes like they describe in movies and books. There's no real worth in seeing what you've already lived through anyway.

A life of killing and being killed from the inside out.

 _This really is the end, huh?_

Everybody seems to think there's still hope, but they're usually wrong anyway. He can no longer muster any movement and all he can see is a blur of grey.

Shinohara's presence is there.

That's right, he's the one.

The one person Suzuya Juuzou cares about.

"Hang in there!"

"Hang in there!"

"Hang in there!"

He closes his eyes and whispers through trembling lips.

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

 **AN/**  
 **It's up for you all to decide whether Juuzou ended up dying or not. If people want me too I may continue this... we'll see. Please leave a review, like seriously. Getting reviews makes me as happy as Juuzou when he's killing someone.**

 **...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
